familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sancta Columba/Santa Coloma (English version)/Anecdotes
These anecdotes perhaps would be interesting now, but withouht any doubt they will be interesting for those that will follow us within seven, seventy or seven hundred generations. From here, text in Spanish yet to be translated Casi se pierden las raíces Uno de los miembros de esta familia y apellido Texto anómino, de acuerdo con las políticas de wikipedia escribió la siguiente anécdota, que describe el viaje que posibilitó en gran parte conocer con más detalle el origen del apellido Santa Coloma de Argentina: "En 1999 repetí un viaje que ya había hecho con el mismo fin y al mismo lugar mi bisabuelo Tomás Santa Coloma, pero un siglo antes; es decir, viajé a Arceniega en busca de nuestras raíces. Este increíble viaje, con los incontables hallazgos, lo hice inspirado en una carta que recibió mi bisabuelo de parte de Alejandro de Gandarias, que era primo de Juan Tomas de Gandarias y Durañona, principal promotor del desarrollo industrial de Bilbao (Juan Tomás estaba casado con la hija de los Marqueses de Urquijo). Junto con esa carta, Alejandro envió una copia de un Despacho de Hidalguía y Blasones de Juan Tomás, donde se encuentra la historia y genealogía de los Santa Coloma, que me sirvió de guía en mi viaje. La abuela de Juan Tomás de Gandarias era Magdalena de Santa Coloma y Loyzaga, hermana de mi tatarabuelo Tomás de Santa Coloma y Loyzaga. No quedó otro registro del viaje de mi bisabuelo más que esa carta que aún conservo, y otra que envió el mismo Alejandro de Gandarias a mi abuelo Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen, muchos años después. Curiosamente, Tomás Santa Coloma también estuvo muy ligado al desarrollo industrial, pero de la Argentina -fue cofundador de la Unión Industrial Argentina. "Este viaje a nuestros orígenes fue sumamente emotivo. Yo tenía referencias de Arceniega por conversaciones con mi padre y también algunas referencias escritas, pero nadie de mi familia sabía con certeza si aún existía Santa Coloma o si había desaparecido con el correr del tiempo. Ni bien llegué a Bilbao alquilé un auto y emprendí el viaje hacia Arceniega (o Artziniega), casi de noche, por una angosta, sinuosa y desolada ruta de montaña, en el invierno de 1999. Rápidamente dejé atrás Bilbao y Vizcaya, entré en la provincia de Álava (Araba), crucé un puente sobre un río y luego un cartel me dio la bienvenida a Castilla y Aragón. Pensé que me había perdido, pero pronto la ruta sinuosa y encrespada me llevó nuevamente a Álava. Seguí por el camino y a poco de andar llegué a San Pelayo, nombre que ya me era familiar. Este es ahora un caserío con una Iglesia en ruinas, de la que aparentemente se han perdido sus registros (por lo que pude constatar en los registros de Burgos, por Internet); tiene este lugar cierta importancia a la hora de para rastrear nuestras raíces. Seguí adelante. No había recorrido más que unos 28 Km en total desde Bilbao, cuando de pronto me encontré con un cartel que me conmovió: “Santa Koloma”. thumb|right|150px|Ruta a Santa Coloma (Arceniega) Frené el auto, bajé y me quedé unos minutos observando el paisaje, tomando fotos y pensando: Este cartel significaba... ¡qué aún existía Santa Coloma!... Y también que el nacionalismo vasco había llegado quizá muy lejos al escribir nuestro apellido con K (la c vasca). Después de un rato avancé y llegué a Santa Coloma. Al principio me decepcioné bastante al encontrar solamente tres construcciones en Santa Coloma (ahí tomé la foto que se muestra en la sección Armas). Pero al menos existía el lugar y algo quedaba. Una de estas construcciones era la Iglesia, que seguía intacta. De los 126 vecinos de 1786 casi no quedaba nada, excepto por estas dos casas y la Iglesia. El viaje en su totalidad fue fascinante y se los recomiendo a quienes puedan y quieran hacer viajes similares a sus raíces. Sin embargo, no voy a contar aquí las peripecias con mis primos lejanos para lograr entrar a la Iglesia, ni todos los detalles de las experiencias de este viaje, porque tienen valor sólo para los más cercanos y harían este relato interminable y poco "enciclopédico". Sí vale la pena decir que la sensación de pisar la tierra de nuestros ancestros es única y rodeada de un misticismo increíble. Durante mi viaje pude comprobar que las fechas y los datos del Despacho de Hidalguía de Juan Tomás de Gandarias y Durañona coincidían con los registros en los libros de Santa Columba, aunque tuve que llegar hasta Vitoria con este fin, ya que los libros no están más en la Iglesia Sancta Columba de Santa Coloma, porque la mayoría de las Iglesias han enviado estos libros a Vitoria, para un mejor registro y conservación. De modo que ya no quedaba duda sobre nuestro origen vasco. Ahora podemos decir con toda certeza que hemos sido vascos al menos desde el 1600. La segunda persona en hacer este viaje a nuestras raíces vascas fue mi hermana con su hija y nietos. Así, gracias a este viaje hemos recuperado nuestras raíces vascas, casi perdidas. Después de tantas generaciones fuera del País Vasco, es comprensible que hubiésemos estado al borde de perder el rastro de nuestros orígenes, por no tomarnos el trabajo de escribir sobre nuestra historia familiar, como lo hizo Gaspar de Santa Coloma en sus memorias" La encina del escudo de los Santa Coloma, la encina de Justo José de Urquiza, la encina de Arceniega y las Juntas Forales Se describe aquí un viaje al Palacio San José, la otrora residencia de Justo José de Urquiza: "Curiosamente, el escudo de los Santa Coloma es similar al de Justo José de Urquiza, como sorpresivamente me di cuenta en una visita al Palacio San José, en la Provincia de Entre Ríos. La parte ingrata de esta visita fue que Urquiza había ordenado degollar a Martín de Santa Coloma en la batalla de Caseros, sin juicio alguno. Aunque yo no soy descendiente directo de Martín, mi tatarabuelo, Francisco de Santa Coloma, era primo segundo suyo; pero además, tenían una relación muy cercana porque estaban casados con dos hermanas, Antonia e Isabel Armesto Avellaneda, respectivamente. Y la verdad es que me sentía bastante incomodo en San José. Pero los tiempos han pasado y borrado todo rencor, de tal forma que la mejor amiga de mi hermana es Teresa Alemán Urquiza, descendiente de Justo José de Urquiza. Así, mientras almorzaba y miraba el gigantesco escudo empotrado en la pared del comedor de San José, pude observar que, tal como el nuestro, el escudo de Urquiza tenía un árbol (roble o encina). Inmediatamente pensé que quizá por ello uno de los árboles preferidos de Urquiza, que él mismo plantó a la izquierda de la entrada a San José -según nos habían contado las guías del Palacio San José uno minutos antes- era precisamente una encina. Aún resiste este árbol el paso del tiempo y el clima poco propicio. De modo que no parecía casual que el árbol preferido de Urquiza fuera una encina, como tampoco es casual que en Arceniega aún se encuentre una enorme y antiquísima encina al lado de la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de la Encina, bajo cuya sombra se reunían entre otros vecinos los Santa Coloma, para con sus famosas Juntas Forales (véase Fueros y Juntas Generales de Vizcaya) decidir cuestiones sobre sus pobladores (gobernar, legislar y juzgar, cómo desde el tiempo de los Druidas). Tampoco es casual que yo tenga una encina en mi balcón, esperando ser transplantada desde hace tanto que ya está prácticamente convertida en bonsái. Y sirva ésta de introducción a otra anécdota, que es la referida a Martín de Santa Coloma y la Tierra Purpúrea de Hudson" The Colonel Martín de Santa Coloma and the Purple Land of Hudson (yet to be translated) Algo que llama la atención sobre el Coronel Martín de Santa Coloma, nuestro héroe de la Batalla de Quebracho, tiene que ver con Guillermo Enrique Hudson. Este notable escritor, antes de emigrar a Inglaterra era admirador de Rosas, como lo fue su padre. Por éste y otros motivos que se señalan más abajo, probablemente no es una casualidad que el héroe de la gran novela de Hudson “La Tierra Purpúrea” (The Purple Land that England Lost) fuese el General Santa Coloma. Por lo tanto, así como se cree que Richard Lamb representa en dicha novela al mismo Hudson, durante su visita a Uruguay, también se postula como hipótesis que el General Santa Coloma representa en realidad al Coronel Martín de Santa Coloma, "promovido" postmortem a General por el mismo escritor. Por lo que se sabe, Hudson no dejó ninguna referencia que pudiera indicar porqué tomó el nombre de Santa Coloma para uno de sus héroes, y los estudiosos de la obra de Hudson no tienen idea sobre el origen del General Santa Coloma. Si la hipótesis sobre la verdadera identidad de este General fuese cierta, entonces tendríamos un perfil mucho más claro sobre la verdadera personalidad de Martín de Santa Coloma y no solamente la nefasta imagen que nos ha dejado José Mármol (Unitario) en Amalia. Por otro lado, sin menospreciar los grandes méritos de Sarmiento, basta comparar los rostros de los coroneles Santa Coloma y Sarmiento, para advertir quién pudo haber sido el héroe y quién el villano en esta historia. Ratificando esta hipótesis, posteriormente se encontró que Martín de Santa Coloma había sido enviado a Santa Fe para ponerse al mando de Manuel Oribe y luchar contra Fructuoso Rivera. El enfrentamiento ocurrió en la denominada Batalla de Arroyo Grande, donde las tropas de Rivera fueron derrocadas. Luego Oribe pasó a Uruguay y sitió a Montevideo (La Nueva Troya de Alejandro Dumas), por nada menos que nueve años. De modo que la relación entre Santa Coloma y Oribe, tal como ocurre en la novela, fue un hecho cierto. Antes, de sólo leer la novela, la presencia de Santa Coloma en tierras uruguayas no tenía mucho sentido, porque Santa Coloma era porteño y no uruguayo, y su ubicación en esas tierras y luchando junto a Oribe parecía nada más que una fantasía de la novela. Pero ahora, los hechos demuestran que Santa Coloma fue enviado a Santa Fe para ponerse al mando de Oribe y luchar contra Rivera. Además, Oribe fue uno de los fundadores del Partido Blanco, que eran partidarios de los Federales como Santa Coloma, y que lucharon contra Fructuoso Rivera (fundador del Partido Colorado), como también se describe en la novela. De modo que esta hipótesis sobre la verdadera identidad del General Santa Coloma tiene ahora mucho más respaldo, sobre todo porque fue concebida antes de conocerse uno de los hechos más importantes (la relación entre Santa Coloma y Oribe), lo que sin duda refuerza la hipótesis al disminuir la probabilidad de que sea errónea. En ciencias, cuando se postula una hipótesis, siempre disminuye la probabilidad de que sea errónea si uno llega a través de ella a encontrar variables nuevas y ciertas, coincidentes con la hipótesis, que sin embargo eran previamente desconocidas, y por lo tanto, no formaron parte de las variables utilizadas para crear originalmente dicha hipótesis. Considerando por simplicidad el caso menos favorable, que es suponer que todas las variables involucradas eran ya conocidas, podemos hacer un cálculo tentativo de la probabilidad de equivocarnos al sostener dicha hipótesis. En este caso, las variables o hechos conocidos que ocurrieron simultáneamente (teniendo en cuenta un rango de unos 25 años, o una generación) fueron los siguientes: 1) que Hudson era Rosista, 2) que Hudson padre era Rosista, 3) que el nombre del héroe era Rosista, 4) que el grado del héroe era uno inmediatamente superior al real, 5) que Hudson, siendo Rosista, debió conocer a Santa Coloma, 6) que Santa Coloma en la novela era Blanco (en Uruguay los Federales eran Blancos y los Unitarios Colorados), 7) que Santa Coloma al final vuelve a Buenos Aires, 8) que Santa Coloma en realidad conoció a Oribe y estuvo bajo su mando, 9) que los Santa Coloma eran vecinos de los Hudson Dato aportado por Gonzalo Ranea Arias, descendiente de Gaspar de Santa Coloma. En este caso, la hipótesis es que Hudson intentó reflejar la verdadera personalidad del Coronel Martín de Santa Coloma, convirtiéndolo en el héroe de su novela. Ahora, si asuminos que los hechos arriba indicados fueron independientes (no influidos uno por el otro) y que cada uno tenía una probabilidad de ocurrir, digamos del 50%, entonces la probabilidad de que se diesen todos estos hechos simultáneamente es el producto de las probabilidades de que ocurra cada una de ellas independientemente (0,5 multiplicado por sí mismo nueve veces, porque tenemos nueve variables). Esto es, la probabilidad de que ocurran simultáneamente y por casualidad estos hechos independientes es del 0,002%. Entonces, la probabilidad de que no ocurran simultáneamente es de 1-0,002 = 0,998. Es decir, la probabilidad de que esta hipótesis sea cierta es al menos del 99,8%. ¡Asombroso! Y este cálculo ha sido hecho sin tener en cuenta que diversos hechos se conocieron luego del planteo inicial de la hipótesis: que Santa Coloma estuvo bajo el mando de Oribe y fue enviado a Santa Fe para luchar contra Rivera, que los Santa Coloma y los Hudson eran vecinos, que Oribe y Rivera se enfrentaron en la Batalla de Arroyo Grande. Esto sin duda aumenta la probabilidad de que esta hipótesis sea cierta mucho más allá del 99,8% (para más detalles ver General Santa Coloma). Podemos afirmar entonces con confianza que estos hechos no ocurrieron por casualidad y que es altamente probable que la hipótesis sea cierta. Tenemos así dos caras de una misma moneda que relatan la personalidad de Martín de Santa Coloma: por un lado, La Tierra Purpúrea de Guillermo Enrique Hudson y por el otro, Amalia, de José Mármol. Nuestra Señora de la Encina es de tradición templaria Según la tradición, los Templarios le dieron la advocación de Nuestra Señora de la Encina a una imagen de la Virgen que encontraron en el interior de una encina cuando trataban de conseguir madera para la construcción de su castillo Leyenda de Nuestra Señora de la Encina (de Ponferrada) http://www.diocesiscastillayleon.org/astorga/ntra_sra_de_la_encina.htm . "Cuando visité a Nuestra Señora de la Encina la Iglesia estaba cerrada, pero cuando le conté al Padre desde donde venía, en tiempo y espacio, fue muy amable y me dejó pasar. Estaba cerrada porque habían encontrado una ruinas antiquísimas en su piso y las estaban explorando. La Iglesia está llena de imágenes, escudos de armas y recuerdos. Entre estas imágenes, se destaca una de la última cena de Jesús con sus doce apóstoles. Cuando mi hermana Helena estuvo en Nuestra Señora de la Encina recogió unas semillas del Árbol y me las trajo para plantarlas, pero ninguna sobrevivió. Unos años después estaba caminando por el costado del hipódromo de San Isidro, sobre la calle Dardo Rocha, cuando vi unas semillas muy similares. Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaban... ¡tres enormes encinas! Recogí cuantas semillas pude. Ya en casa, preparé un vaso con arena y papel secante, como hacíamos en nuestra infancia con los porotos,... y así creció una semilla, que dio origen a la planta que espera en mi balcón un destino mejor. Otro retoño fue plantado por mi hermana en Paso de la Patria, Provincia de Corrientes, pero no sobrevivió a un desborde del Río Paraná, que provocó una nefasta inundación de varios meses, con todas las casas bajo dos metros de agua. De ella recuerda mi hermana que lo peor era el silencio, por las noches y durante el día, ya que ni pájaros ni insectos quedaban.... De modo que para seguir con la tradición de plantar encinas, tendrán que visitar San Isidro y recolectar algunas semillas. No olviden hacer una pequeña muesca con un cuchillo en su cubierta, del lado opuesto de donde cuelgan, para ayudar a su germinación." Gaspar de Santa Coloma: Desde Arceniega a la corte y de ahí a América por intrigas palaciegas Santa Coloma (Arceniega) se encuentra a unos 30 Km al sur de Bilbao. Es un lugar muy pintoresco, como se puede apreciar en las fotos tomadas por un bisnieto de Tomás Santa Coloma en 1999, quién relató lo siguiente: "Recuerdo que mientras admiraba el paisaje de Santa Coloma apoyado sobre un coche alquilado, me preguntaba por los motivos que pudieron haber impulsado la emigración de nuestros antepasados de un lugar tan pacífico y pintoresco. Pensaba que sin duda el éxodo se debió a las continuas guerras con los franceses, a la pobreza creciente, a la industrialización y constante migración hacia las grandes ciudades, a la permanente división de las tierras y a la tradición vasca de que el hijo mayor heredaba todo si el padre así lo disponía, el segundo era militar o universitario, el tercero iba a la corte u obtenía algún cargo público, el cuarto era Sacerdote y el quinto emigraba a América porque no le quedaba otra (no necesariamente en este orden). También recordaba que Gaspar de Santa Coloma había seguido la tercera opción, ir a la corte, pero aparentemente ciertas intrigas palaciegas, que nunca se han dejado por escrito, lo obligaron a emigrar a América. De estas intrigas no pude encontrar más registros que unos recortes de diario donde sólo mencionan “intrigas palaciegas” sin aclarar lo que realmente ocurrió: “Estuvo en la corte de España hasta los 26 años y por las intrigas palaciegas, muy frecuentes en la época de Carlos IV, ser retiró de ella, viniéndose a estos reinos y llegando el 13 de Junio de 1768” (La Nación, Domingo 26 de septiembre de 1937. Autor anónimo). Está claro que estas intrigas debieron haber sido importantes e interesantes; pero la historia se perdió con el paso del tiempo, ya que nadie se atrevió a dejarlas por escrito. Algún recuerdo tengo de niño que de alguna forma ligaban estas intrigas con cierto affair. También tengo idea de haber oído que Enrique de Gandía había contado la verdadera historia detrás de estas intrigas en una conferencia, pero es todo lo que recuerdo y ya no queda nadie que nos cuente la verdad, si es que realmente hubo algo. En fin, quizá sea digno de ser investigado para una novela histórica, pero primero habría que saber de qué se trataron estas “intrigas palaciegas”, algo que nadie sabe con certeza. Mientras pensaba todo esto admirando el valle de Santa Coloma, ignoraba que a los pocos días descubriría en el archivo de la alcaldía de Arceniega al menos el motivo cierto de porqué uno de los Santa Coloma emigró a Argentina. Y no tuvo nada que ver con intrigas palaciegas. Se trataba de Juan Antonio de Santa Coloma, sobrino de Gaspar de Santa Coloma. Lo que ocurrió es que él y su padre le hicieron un generoso préstamo a un primo, hipotecando su casa. El primo no pudo pagar y ambos quebraron. Sin duda esto debe haber impulsado la venida de Juan Antonio al virreinato". La escuela fundada por Gaspar de Santa Coloma en el viejo mundo y perdida en el tiempo Gaspar de Santa Coloma mencionaba en sus memorias haber fundado una escuela en su tierra natal, Arceniega, “En la provincia de Álava, casería de la Campa y lugar de mi nacimiento, jurisdicción privativa de la villa de Arceniega, me corresponden los bienes que por fallecimiento de mi amado padre quedaron, con mejora del tercio y remanente del quinto que me hizo en reconocimiento de los socorros que durante su vida le hice de más de cuatro mil pesos; asimismo construí una casa de escuela, reedifiqué la Iglesia, puse renta suficiente para la luminaria del Santísimo Sacramento y fundación de una arca de misericordia, habiendo socorrido a aquellos vecinos por súplicas de mi finado padre y cualesquiera bienes que me puedan corresponder, siempre que el Señor me mantenga en el estado que me hallo, deben quedar a beneficio de la escuela que tengo fundada como reconocerán por mis cartas escritas.” Durante un viaje a Arceniega que realizó uno de los descendientes de Gaspar de Santa Coloma, no se pudo obtener mucha más información, porque el Archivo del Ayuntamiento recién se estaba ordenando. Sin embargo, luego recibió un email que amablemente envió el encargado del Archivo de Arceniega, Jesús Diego Oteo, que consigna lo siguiente: "En respuesta a su asunto “Consulta sobre tema Histórico” de la Escuela de Campijo, se le remite información que se ha encontrado en el Archivo Histórico Municipal del Ayuntamiento de Artziniega, en base a los datos que usted nos facilitaba. Documento (Signatura Archivo Histórico Caja 287-2): Información hecha a pedimento de Domingo de Santa Coloma y consortes sobre los sitios de las casas quemadas en la Campa de dicho lugar de Campijo. Fechas: 23/10/1639 y año 1737. Documento (Signatura Archivo Histórico Caja 353-13): Informe 13/12/1797 redactado por los Comisionados, Gaspar de Vicanco y Palo Antonio de Aldama, relativo a la propuesta presentada por Gaspar de Santa Coloma, vecino de Buenos Aires y Natural del lugar de Campijo, con fecha el 04/04/1797, que literalmente pone “…..natural del lugar de Campijo de la jurisdicción de V.S. pa. la creacions y aumento de un quinto Beneficio qe. con título de media ración le ha de obtener el que la llebaré, levantando personalmetey con residencia fija las cargas de ella. Administrando el pasto espiritual correspondiente y devido á los feligreses de áquel pueblo”… No se ve con claridad si se refiere a la Escuela, el documento es más extenso. Documento (Signatura Archivo Histórico Caja 124-1): Relación de las cantidades que se satisfacen anualmente a los maestros de primeras letras en este distrito Municipal, de fecha 13/05/1846. En este documento se menciona que la asignación de la Escuela de Campijo se hace “por la representación de D. Vitores Gutiérrez de Santa Coloma vecino que fue del mismo lugar, por causa de haberla impuesto alguno de sus ascendientes la obligación de dar la enseñanza a los niños del pueblo por si o por medio de algún maestro.” El profesor o maestro que imparte la enseñanza es Juan Antonio de Palacio, recibe 700 reales. Correspondencia (Signatura Archivo Histórico Caja 124-1): 1.-Comunicación del Ayuntamiento de Arceniega a José Gutiérrez, solicitando información de la Escuela de Campijo, fecha 14/07/1880. Comunicaciones de Juan Antonio de Palacio, al Ayuntamiento de Arceniega, de fecha 20/07/1880 y 02/12/1880 contestando: *que Recibe una asignación de José Gutiérrez, residente en Madrid, y procedente de un tal José María Uralde, habitante en Ultra-mar, hace más de 40 años, ignorando el nombre del Fundador. *Ignora la fecha de fundación de la escuela. *Que los fondos son particulares que nada se debe al Estado y que nada aporta el Ayuntamiento. *Que disfruta el sueldo de 1.500 reales por todos los conceptos (Enseñanza y Material) 2.-Se menciona en otro documento del 1880 en manuscrito que “ se ignora la fecha de la fundación, por hallarse su patrón en Buenos Aires y haber quemado la casa construida para Escuela con cuanto contenía, incluso los papeles en la Guerra Civil anterior.” 3.-Comunicación de la Junta Provincial de Instrucción Pública de Alava, solicitando información de la residencia del hermano político de José Gutiérrez, al parecer Patrono de la Obras Pía destinada al sostenimiento de la Escuela, fecha 16/03/1883. Documento (Signatura Archivo Histórico Caja 125-4): Escrito remitido por el Ayuntamiento de Artziniega de fecha 02/06/1983, al Gobernador Civil Presidente de la Junta Provincial de Instrucción Pública de Alava, comunicando que se desconoce el paradero del Patrono de la Obra Pía de la Escuela de Campijo, que al parecer es José María de Uralde, y que se presupone que reside en la República Mejicana. En el año 1933, hay un expediente del proyecto de construcción de una nueva escuela en el pueblo de Campijo, promotor el Ayuntamiento de Artziniega.. Por lo visto, salvo por las memorias de Gaspar, no quedó documentado que Gaspar hizo construir la escuela de Campijo. Evidentemente fue construida y luego se quemó con todos los papeles. Al menos está bien documentado que Vítores Gutiérrez Santa Coloma cumplió con el legado de Gaspar, pero ya al poco tiempo ignoraban en Arceniega quién había sido el verdadero benefactor. No queda claro de este email de Oteo si la escuela fue reconstruida o no, aunque aparentemente esa era la intención en 1933. Pasaron más de 65 años y el maestro Juan Antonio de Palacio seguía cobrando su sueldo del legado de Gaspar, inicialmente de 700 reales y en 1880 de 1500 reales. No está claro en estos documentos quién era José María Uralde (residente en ultra-mar según el maestro), pero Zénon Uralde estaba casado con una hija de Vítores Gutiérrez Santa Coloma (14). Aparentemente José María Uralde quedó a cargo de la donación, si es que el maestro Palacio no se confundió de nombre y no se refería a José María sino en realidad a Zenón Uralde, yerno de Vítores Gutiérrez Santa Coloma (Vítores había quedado inicialmente a cargo de la donación). También es posible que José María Uralde haya sido hermano o hijo de Zenón Uralde. El dinero claramente no procedía de Vítores sino de Gaspar, por lo que consigna Gaspar en sus memorias. Por otro lado, Gaspar le donó a Vítores en su testamento 60.000 reales “...para su mejor estar y amparo de la familia...” con la única condición de se rezasen tres misas anualmente, el 6 de Enero, el 13 de Junio y el 24 de Junio, en ocasión de la celebración de los Santos Reyes, San Antonio y San Juan Bautista, conmemorando su nacimiento, su casamiento la fiesta del patrono de Santa Coloma. Es sorprendente que el maestro Palacio no se acordase de Vítores Gutiérrez Santa Coloma y de Gaspar de Santa Coloma, su benefactor. Tampoco se entiende porqué luego las autoridades pensaron que Uralde era de Méjico, cuando estaba claro en los documentos que el benefactor era de Buenos Aires. Probablemente los documentos se habían traspapelado. Por otro lado, quizás el maestro Palacio estaba ya muy entrado en años para recordar, o estaba temeroso de que alguien le reclamase los fondos, ya que claramente consigna con resquemor que los fondos era privados, que nada se debía al Estado y que nada aportaba el Ayuntamiento. Aún queda mucho por investigar sobre el destino final de este legado de Gaspar de Santa Coloma, aunque mucho se ha avanzado. Al menos se han salvado algunos documentos. Es importante hacer notar que toda la documentación existente en la Alcaldía de Arceniega fue saqueada durante años, y que no fue hasta hace muy poco (1988), que se preservaron y catalogaron los documentos. Realmente es asombroso que bajo estas circunstancias haya quedado algún rastro de esta donación después de dos siglos. Pero gracias a la preocupación del Alcalde de Arceniega de ese entonces por conservar estos valiosos documentos, lo poco que quedaba de documentación se ha podido conservar para las futuras generaciones. Tampoco está claro a cuál de las Iglesias de Arceniega se refería Gaspar en sus memorias, cuando menciona que la reconstruyó. Es probable que en su correspondencia existan más referencias. Sin embargo, en el Catálogo Monumental de la diócesis de Vitoria, (pág. 861) figura que la Iglesia de Santa Columba en Santa Coloma tuvo como benefactor a Manuel de Santa Coloma, vecino de Madrid, que enviaba desde la corte una cruz y unos candeleros de plata y que llegaron a la parroquia en 1783. Que además, con los fondos que legó a la Iglesia se erigió de planta el actual edificio del templo, acabado en 1787, según las cuentas rendidas por su testamentario, su primo el clérigo Francisco de Santa Coloma. Esto coincide en fechas y hechos con lo que Gaspar afirmó sobre la reconstrucción de la Iglesia en sus memorias y es muy poco probable que hubieran reconstruido dos Iglesias, de modo que tiene que ser la misma. Sin embargo, no está claro en la mencionada cita quién era Manuel de Santa Coloma, residente en Madrid. Es muy posible que fuera Manuel de Santa Coloma y Palacio (bautizado en Santa Coloma el 03.02.1709), tío de Gaspar de Santa Coloma, y con quién probablemente Gaspar compartió su estadía en la corte, en Madrid. De modo que con gran probabilidad la Iglesia de Santa Columba en Santa Coloma, fue reconstruida por Miguel de Sana Coloma con el dinero que le enviara Gaspar. Tampoco ha quedado documentado esto en Arceniega y el único que figura es Manuel de Santa Coloma en el mencionado catálogo. Con estos datos, quizá algún día se pueda completar la investigación y queden bien documentados estos legados de Gaspar de Santa Coloma a su villa natal, Arceniega. Quizá con el tiempo se reconozca su legado. Pero existe un problema adicional. La Iglesia está cerrada y se celebra culto nada más que una vez al año. El camino de acceso fue tomado por los vecinos como área de plantación, de modo que el acceso es ahora es muy difícil y por el costado de una de las casas, en medio de un gallinero. Las llaves las tienen los lugareños, y hay que ir a ver al Párroco de Arceniega para que la abran y se pueda visitar. No es una tarea fácil. Si el Ayuntamiento no hace algo para su conservación, como abrir un nuevo camino y dar acceso al turismo, es muy posible que termine siendo derrumbada, junto con esas dos casas que guardan tanta historia. Miguel de Santa Coloma erigió la planta actual de Santa Columba, que se terminó en 1787, como ya se explicó, muy probablemente con fondos enviados por Gaspar de Santa Coloma desde el virreinato. De modo que existe por lo menos un antecedente de un miembro de esta familia reconstruyendo la Iglesia de Santa Columba y quizás sus descendientes deberían seguir con esa tradición. La importancia de reconstruir historias como éstas reside en que ellas nos permiten afianzar los lasos que nuestros antepasados intentaron conservar con su tierra natal, es decir, nos permiten afianzar nuestras raíces. Santa Coloma's in Arceniega in the year 1642 and his Mayor Pedro de Santa Coloma y Salazar (yet to be translated) Existe un libro escrito por José Iturrate, Padre de Nuestra Señora de la Encina de Arceniega, denominado “El servicio militar en la Villa de Arceniega en 1642” Iturrate, J., El servicio militar en la Villa de Arceniega en 1642. Boletín "Sancho el Sabio", año XXII, Tomo XXII. 1978, Vitoria: Biblioteca Sancho el Sabio.. En este libro se describe lo complicado que fue para el alcalde y Juez ordinario de Arceniega, Pedro de Santa Coloma y Salazar (a quién correspondía el escudo familiar con la encina y los dos jabalíes ), el tema de la leva de soldados y de tener que elegir a dos soldados entre los últimos jóvenes que quedaban con vida, para enviarlos a pelear contra Francia. Este libro es interesante por varios aspectos. En primer lugar, nombra a todos los vecinos de Arceniega en 1642. En segundo lugar, demuestra que los Santa Coloma ya estaban establecidos en Arceniega en esa época. Los Santa Coloma que vivían en Arceniega eran los siguientes, En la calle del medio: Pedro de Santa Coloma y Salazar, alcalde ordinario; En el barrio de Campijo: (de donde era originario Gaspar de Santa Coloma) Ana de Santa Coloma, Agustín de Santa Coloma, Phelipe de Santa Coloma y Martín de Santa Coloma. Lamentablemente no se nombran aquí a los vecinos de Santa Coloma, un poblado un poco más alejado, pero que hoy es otro barrio de Arceniega. Lo narrado en este libro demuestra asimismo la lealtad de los vascos al Rey de España y su valor durante siglos; explica también porqué la mayoría de los vascos nacidos en España continuaron siendo leales a la corona durante la revolución emancipadora americana. Ya Isabel la Católica decía que los más grandes nobles de España eran los del Valle de Ayala (Arceniega pertenece al valle de Ayala). También explica porqué los vascos criollos del Río de la Plata no tenían mucha simpatía por los franceses, una característica que debió heredarse de esos tiempos difíciles. Quizá esto pudiera explicar también porqué la mayoría de los franceses se asentaron en Montevideo y no en Buenos Aires, y porqué la mayoría eran Unitarios. También podría explicar porqué el Coronel Brandsen, de origen francés, fue el único Coronel que murió en Ituzaingó cumpliendo con su deber, aunque sabía que era una misión imposible, como bien lo relata el general Tomás de Iriarte en sus memorias. Quizá también ese mismo motivo, la lealtad de los vascos al Rey, pudiera haber influido en la injusta muerte de Martín de Álzaga. “Déjà vu” en el museo Pueyrredón, y en otros lugares de Buenos Aires Tomás de Santa Coloma y Morón, a diferencia de su padre, firmaba su apellido de forma corta, Tomás Santa Coloma, sin el “de” y sin el segundo apellido, a la usanza criolla, y así quedó en esta rama de la familia, salvo por Federico de Santa Coloma y Brandsen, “Pirucho”, quién volvió a usar el apellido de forma completa, y también el de Brandsen, con el intento de que perdurase en esta rama de la familia la memoria del héroe de Ituzaingó. "Hablando de mi padrino Pirucho, hijo de Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen, tengo muchas anécdotas; pero para ser breve solamente contaré esta: Un día estaba recorriendo el museo Pueyrredón, en San Isidro, cuando de repente noté algo muy familiar en la sala donde me encontraba. No sabía con certeza qué era, pero el “déjà vu” sin dudas era fuerte. Me acerqué entonces a la pared para intentar leer la descripción de los cuadros, movido por esa peculiar sensación. Estaba sin mis anteojos y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para leer.... Domingo de Santa Coloma, .... Domingo de Basavilbaso... Mi sorpresa fue enorme, ya que eran los retratos hechos por Carlos E. Pellegrini -a quién debemos el teatro Colón de Buenos Aires- padre del Presidente Carlos Pellegrini; pero fundamentalmente, porque estos cuadros estaban en el comedor de la casa de mi abuela María Antonia Goycoechea de Santa Coloma y me acompañaron durante toda mi infancia. Evidentemente Federico los había donado al museo sin decir una palabra a la familia. Bueno, es así como terminamos en este museo... porque Pirucho, en lugar de venderlos, los donó para que todos podamos disfrutarlos." También ha quedado un recuerdo familiar en el Museo Histórico Nacional: el óleo de Martín de Santa Coloma, del pintor francés Félix Revol, de 1847. De este museo, fue su segundo Director Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen. También en la Plaza de Mayo, sobre el costado que corresponde a la calle Balcarce, se encuentra el monumento al general Manuel Belgrano, una obra de Carriere Belleuse y de Manuel de Santa Coloma, hijo de Eugenio de Santa Coloma, sobrino del Coronel Santa Coloma y nieto de Juan Antonio de Santa Coloma, dueño de la quinta de Quilmes y su tesoro escondido. Las verdaderas “raíces” de la higuera del Parque Mitre de la Ciudad de Corrientes Resulta que en el Parque Mitre de la Ciudad de Corrientes existe hoy en día un gigantesco Ficus laurifoliaEl Ficus laurifolia es la versión americana del F. indica o F. BengalensisK. Biswas (1933) Notes on Ficus indica Linn., and closely allied American species - Ficus laurifolia Hort. et. Lam. and Ficus anthelmintica Martius, Current Science (July 12) 2: 51-52http://www.ias.ac.in/j_archive/currsci/2/2/51-52/viewpage.html (o higuera/gomero de la India); al frente hay un enorme cartel que le atribuye 250 años. Cierto día de 1967, Tomás Santa Coloma llevó a toda su familia al Parque Mitre, frente al árbol, y les dijo que iba a contarles la verdadera historia de ese Ficus. Entonces les contó que ese enorme árbol, cuando era apenas un brote, había sido plantado por su abuelo Tomás Santa Coloma, y que la reja protectora, que apenas se veía porque había sido engullida por las raíces que caen desde las ramas, había sido hecha en el arsenal (en esta especie de Ficus las raíces son mucho más densas que las que se ven en los Ficus de La Recoleta; varios de estos árboles pueden verse en una llamativa plaza de la Habana, en Cuba). Se quedaron anonadados con el relato, porque el árbol era la admiración de todos los correntinos (y no sin razón). Y ese sentimiento era compartido por todos, porque aunque ellos no eran correntinos de nacimiento, se habían educado en colegios de Corrientes, como el Colegio Salesiano de Don Bosco y el Colegio Santa María, y le tenían gran cariño a todo lo referente a la tierra correntina (Taraguí, en idioma Guaraní). La verdadera historia del Ficus la había encontrado Tomás por casualidad, hojeando un libro de la vieja y extinguida Sociedad Forestal Argentina (algo así como la Dead Poets Society). El árbol había sido plantado en conmemoración de los 50 años de la Reconquista de Corrientes ocupada por tropas enemigas. Es decir, se plantó el 25 de Mayo de 1915 y recién en el año 2015 el árbol cumplirá los 100 años, fecha en que se debería hacer un nuevo homenaje a la Reconquista y al centenario del árbol. Esta historia no se ha perdido y aquí se puede traer a la luz, gracias a la vieja tradición vasca de contar anécdotas de generación en generación. Así, nuestro querido árbol ha recuperado ahora su identidad y su fin, que era la conmemoración de un importante hecho histórico. Los vascos (y otros pueblos) deberían escribir sus anécdotas, por pequeñas que hoy pudieran parecer, para que las futuras generaciones no pierdan nuestra cultura y tradiciones. Un relato completo sobre esta anécdota y sobre la poderosa influencia de la entropía en la tergiversación de los procesos históricos, se encuentra publicado en la revista Euskonews & Media, en dos capítulos publicados en números consecutivos (Capítulo I y Capítulo II). Una peregrinación a Nuestra Señora de Itatí Como ya se mencionó, los Santa Coloma han sido Caballeros de la Orden de Santiago. Pero no sólo han asistido a los peregrinos de Santiago, sino que ellos mismos recorrieron el Camino de Santiago] a lo largo de los tiempos, en su larga emigración desde Francia hacia el sur; tan al sur que hasta podemos incluir desde 1768 a la Argentina, uno de los países más australes del mundo. Por lo que se describirá más abajo, veremos que la tradición de peregrinar no se ha perdido en la familia, aún después de los más de mil doscientos años que nos separan de la batalla de Clavijo (Siglo IX), la fecha más antigua registrada para algunos de los miembros de esta familia y apellido. Obviamente, el Camino de Santiago no llega hasta estos pagos sureños, separados del Camino de Santiago nada menos que por el Océano Atlántico. Sin embargo, muchos Argentinos (y muchos de origen Vasco), hemos heredado la tradición de peregrinar. Y la devoción de nuestros peregrinos es sin duda tan firme como la de los peregrinos de Santiago, aunque seguramente con nuestros rasgos peculiares. Es así que tenemos dos peregrinaciones importantes en Argentina (y no son las únicas), una a la Virgen de Luján, desde la Ciudad de Buenos Aires hasta la Ciudad de Luján, y otra a la Virgen de Itatí, desde la Ciudad de Corrientes hasta el Pueblo de Itatí. Ambas, Luján e Itatí, tienen dos importantes basílicas; el recorrido de estas peregrinaciones, de unos 70 Km., es mucho más modesto que el de Santiago, pero no por ello con menos fe. Este relato se refiere a una de estas peregrinaciones a Itatí; no a la más extensa y concurrida, sino a una más modesta, que se realiza desde los pueblos de Santa Ana, Paso de la Patria y San Cosme (el más alejado de Itatí es Santa Ana y el más cercano es San Cosme), el 20 de abril de cada año, desde el año 1900. Esta anécdota comienza con una “volanta” (o voiture ), un carruaje de cuatro ruedas, abierto, tirado por dos caballos, que se usaba normalmente en el campo para transportar desde los tambos los tanques con la leche recién ordeñada. Helena Santa Coloma, protagonista de esta anécdota, recibió una volanta en pago de una deuda (el trueque aún existe por aquí), en Paso de la Patria (llamado “El Paso” por los lugareños). Después de estar varios años adornando el jardín de su casa, Helena decidió darle un uso más apropiado a la volanta: usarla para unirse a una peregrinación a Itatí, el 20 de abril de 2006. Y así comienza esta anécdota: “Hoy parten los peregrinos desde el pueblo de Santa Ana, a las nueve de la mañana, hacia Ensenada, punto de encuentro con los peregrinos que luego parten desde Paso de la Patria y más tarde desde San Cosme. Lo hacen de a pié, a caballo y en carros. Allí se desayuna esperando al resto de los peregrinos. Desde Paso de la Patria la peregrinación partió a las dos de la tarde (5 horas más tarde), desde la capilla de la Inmaculada Concepción, luego de la bendición del Sacerdote Darío Valenzuela. ¡Y con bombas y estruendos nosotros partimos en la volanta! Me acompañaban María Ayala (Mary) y su hija Irupé, de 13 años, ambas nativas y con muchas generaciones en el Paso (Irupé es el nombre de una increíble flor que crece a partir de unos enormes camalotes que se encuentran en algunas lagunas de esta región del noreste de Argentina, limítrofe con Paraguay). Mientras yo conducía como podía, ellas llevaban la imagen de la Virgen de Itatí, retirada por primera vez de la gruta que construimos en Paso de la Patria, en el año 1994. Saliendo de casa, recorrimos la Avenida Tomás Santa Coloma y alcanzamos al resto de los peregrinos “del Paso” (Paso de la Patria) una cuadra después de la Plaza Leloir (nombre dado a la plaza por sugerencia de mi padre, Tomás Santa Coloma, en memoria de Luis Federico Leloir, Premio Nóbel de Química en 1970). En realidad yo subí a la volanta, como si fuese a dar una vuelta al pueblo, sin tener idea de lo que un viaje así realmente significaba para alguien sin experiencia en el manejo de una volanta. Mucho menos se me ocurrió pensar en algo fundamental: ¡averiguar el pronóstico del tiempo! Y menos pensé en que no teníamos los aperos adecuados: * Las dos yeguas no tenían orejeras, algo sumamente peligroso cuando se transita por una ruta de asfalto. * No eran animales de tiro. * No eran animales que se conociesen; así, al poco de andar ya no congeniaron. * No tenían riendas de cuero, sino que unas improvisadas y viejas sogas. * No tenían las cadenas adecuadas, ya que nos habían prestado una de un carro, que resultaron cortas. * No teníamos el soporte adecuado para sujetar las cabezas de ambas yeguas. * Se soltaban las cuerdas cada dos por tres. * No teníamos equipo de lluvia, es decir, aquellos pilotos anchos que dan una protección completa. Y quien conozca estos pagos, sabe que cuando llueve, muchas veces lo hace a baldazos, de una manera realmente torrencial, sin que se pueda tener visibilidad alguna. * No teníamos luces y nos encontramos repentinamente en medio de la ruta, a oscuras, apenas iluminados por una linterna que me acercó mi hijo Miguel, en San Cosme. Así, de manera totalmente improvisada y sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, salimos con unas ganas inmensas de llegar a Itatí a tiempo. Llegamos primero a la casa de Mary, que viven en lo de los Fernández, donde fuimos a buscar hielo para colocar en los viejos contenedores para leche, donde en lugar de leche llevábamos bebidas, ahora con hielo. Hay que tener en cuenta que la temperatura en Corrientes puede llegar a los 50 °C, a la sombra. En la ruta, mejor ni pensar. Pero ya estábamos entrando en otoño (20 de abril), así que la temperatura era de unos 20 °C. Estábamos transitando tranquilamente, cuando de repente las yeguas se espantaron. Yo tenía, como ya expliqué, unas sogas como riendas, que no hacen otra cosa que lastimar las manos y dan poco control sobre los animales. De golpe me encontré en una situación desesperada. Las yeguas habían girado 180 grados, por la izquierda, y yo estaba totalmente desconcertada. Ante mis gritos desesperados para tratar de controlar los animales (que ha esta altura ya se habían dado cuenta que estaban ante alguien inexperta y que tenían total control de la situación), entonces Mary se pasó adelante, con la idea de tratar de ayudar. Pensé que perdía a los caballos…pero no fue así; finalmente la volanta giró suavemente, como no lo puede hacer un sulky y así terminó el susto…por el momento. Irupé, que estaba a mi lado, pobre niña, no dijo una palabra; no se la notó asustada en ningún momento y siguió sosteniendo a la Virgen de Itatí, que estaba cubierta con una capa azul, bordada, y adornada entre otras cosas con un antiguo Rosario de nácar, que lo había heredado de mi abuela paterna, María Antonia Goycoechea Santa Coloma de Santa Coloma y ella, de su madre Flora de Santa Coloma Azcuénaga y Armesto Avellaneda. Y pegada al frente de la volanta, algo que no podía faltar, la imagen de Sancta Columba de Sens. La posible lluvia no nos preocupaba, porque reza la leyenda que a los que se mojan en las peregrinaciones la Virgen de Itatí los protege y ni siquiera se refrían. Por el mismo motivo salimos de manera tan improvisada, como lo hace casi todo el mundo, invocando la protección de Nuestra Señora de Itatí. Al ver el gracioso espectáculo que estábamos protagonizando, inmediatamente se acercaron unos jinetes que también iban hacia Ensenada, y lo hicieron con el fin de socorrernos. Arreglaron las riendas y las cadenas y dejaron todo lo mejor posible. En ese momento me di cuenta que la cosa no era tan fácil y que debía cederle el mando a Mary, mi copiloto, mujer de campo y suponía yo, muy ducha en estos temas. ¡Menos mal que vos Mary sabes conducir un carro! afirme con alivio. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando después de haber tomado las riendas, me confesó mi copiloto que en realidad, a pesar de ser una mujer de campo, ¡nunca había conducido una volanta! Que le tenía de chica pavor a los caballos y que su padre la hacia pasar por debajo de ellos para que les perdiese el miedo. Bueno, en ese momento me resigné en pensé que estábamos, como decimos por aquí, “a la buena de Dios”. Pero así seguimos y ya a mitad de camino a Ensenadita , antes de la Ruta Nacional 12, se nos acerca Ramoncito Toledo, el hijo de Doña Mary, la curandera, mi amiga . Ramoncito también iba a Itatí, para agradecer a la Virgen porque había salvado su vida milagrosamente tiempo atrás, cuando en una pelea le atravesaron los pulmones varias veces con un enorme cuchillo (hecho nada fuera de lo común por estos pagos). Pero en realidad Ramoncito se acercó para avisarnos que teníamos otro pequeño problema: ¡Estábamos a punto de perder la rueda izquierda trasera! Las volantas, contrariamente a los Sulkys, tienen cuatro ruedas; las dos delanteras están montadas sobre un eje giratorio, que les proporciona una gran maniobrabilidad Con nuestra falta de experiencia no nos dimos cuenta que la rueda se movía de manera totalmente irregular, fuera de su plano y lista para salirse. El bulón que la sostenía no tenía ninguna chaveta de seguridad, y con el andar se había aflojado totalmente. Si….. otro tropiezo a poco de salir. ¡A bajarse todos!…fue la orden -para decir algo. Entonces, amablemente se acercaron otros cuatro jinetes, parientes de los Acosta, una muy antigua familia del Paso. Alzaron la volanta, colocaron la rueda en su lugar y con dos herramientas que nos alcanzaron los Bomberos voluntarios –que por seguridad acompañan a los peregrinos- pudieron ajustar la rueda. Para colmo, en medio de la desazón, pasó un jinete de esos que nunca faltan, exclamando a viva voz “con esas yeguas demacradas no llegarán jamás a Itatí”. Haciendo caso omiso a tal impertinencia, seguimos arreglando las ruedas y partimos nuevamente sin más trámite. A las cinco de la tarde llegamos a San Cosme. Habían pasado tres interminables horas. Los peregrinos de San Cosme salieron en peregrinación hasta la Ruta Nacional 12, con la imagen San Cosme al frente, para recibir y acompañar a los peregrinos de Paso de la Patria hasta el centro del pueblo de San Cosme. Tomamos un camino de arena y dimos una vuelta a la plaza; pasamos la Iglesia y fuimos hacia nuestro destino final, la casa de Pili Ayala, hermano de Mary. Partiríamos todos a la madrugada para unirnos en Ensenada a los peregrinos que venían desde Santa Ana, dicho sea de paso, uno de los pueblos más antiguos y mejor conservados de Corrientes. José Acosta Vallejos, el marido de Mary, y Santiago (Santi), su hijo, desensillaron sus caballos y también nuestras cansadas yeguas, ya con mañas por advertir que las que las conducíamos no éramos realmente duchas en el tema. José y Santi bañaron las yeguas y les dieron alfalfa. Santi, vestido de gaucho, con bombachas, chaleco y sombrero, todo de color verde militar, había ido a comprar la alfalfa en su pequeño caballo, con apero de cuero, color suela, y trenzado blanco. En este punto llamé a mi hijo Miguel, para que nos llevase a Mary y a mí de vuelta en auto hasta el Paso, para dormir algo y recuperarnos del viaje, ya que al día siguiente teníamos que partir desde San Cosme, a la madrugada. A las cinco de mañana había que ensillar los caballos y a las seis partiríamos hacia Ensenada. En muchas ocasiones pensé en que hacía esta peregrinación para pedir por mi hermano Tomás y mi sobrino Federico, que tanta ayuda necesitaban por los difíciles momentos que les tocaron. También, mientras andábamos, pensaba que todo era una experiencia liadísima y que ansiaba poder escribir lo que iba transcurriendo, ya que además de estar contenta estaba muy emocionada. También hubiera querido compartir con mi familia esta experiencia, como ocurre con la mayoría de los peregrinos, que lo hacen en familia. También pensé en mi querida hija Silvina, que hizo la peregrinación larga, desde Corrientes hasta Itatí, nada menos que en tres oportunidades (en total, 210 Km a pie) y me sentía ahora culpable por no haberla acompañado en ese entonces, aunque sea de aguante (con un automóvil en las cercanías). “Seguramente le hice falta muchas veces”..me iba reprochando yo misma. La vida “angaù” (término guaranì, que significa “supuestamente”) llena de preocupaciones, sin ver más allá de lo que ven tus ojos. Ayer, el Jueves 20 de abril de 2006, día en que habíamos partido desde El Paso, fue un día realmente espléndido. Pero esa noche, mientras dormía, cerca de las dos de la mañana sentí un fuerte chaparrón; me acerqué a la ventana, pero aún se divisaban algunas estrellas. Sentía claramente esa pesada humedad, debida a la baja presión que en general precede a las tormentas. Entonces me levanté y me quedé esperando a Mary. Un poco antes de las cinco de la mañana se largó otro chaparrón, esta vez muy fuerte. Y así partimos de nuevo a San Cosme (en auto), para continuar nuestra peregrinación. Eran ya las cinco y media cuando ensillaron los caballos y las yeguas (de nombres Zaina y Negra) en la casa del hermano de Mary. Intentamos salir bajo una torrencial lluvia. Ya en marcha, una de la yeguas, “la negra”, cortó los balancines y las cadenas y la volanta cayó en una zanja. Tuvimos que bajar y los hombres que nos acompañaban se acercaron para sacar a las yeguas y a la volanta de la zanja. Yo salí corriendo a casa de otros hermanos de Mary, que no habían dormido en toda la noche por temor a los robos. Rubén, un hermano de Mary, subió a la volanta y tuvo que trabajar duro para dominar y amansar a estos animales ya totalmente “mañeros”. Lo logró recién al arribar a la Ruta 12, donde con Mary volvimos a subir a nuestro peculiar transporte. Llovía a cántaros y habìa un fuerte viento sur (siempre helado; recordar que en el sur los Argentinos tenemos la Antártida). Mi celular marcaba las siete y media, y seguía lloviendo torrencialmente. A las 9 horas llegamos a la Capilla de la Virgen del Rosario, donde pudimos parar a tomar el desayuno y repararnos, al menos por un rato, de tantas horas de lluvia. Unos tomaron café, la mayoría mate. Hacía mucho frío, pero al menos ahora lloviznaba. Continuamos así el camino, hasta llegar a Ramada Paso, donde almorzamos todos los peregrinos. Eran aproximadamente las 12 y media, y ya no llovía. Desensillamos los caballos y no sentamos a comer lo que es típico de nuestra tierra: cabeza de chancha, mandiocas hervidas, matambre casero, milanesas de carne, pollo asado y ensaladas. A las 14 hs ensillamos y partimos con bombos y rosarios. A poco andar, nos volvió a ocurrir lo que ya había pasado a las 6 de la mañana, cuando las yeguas golpearon las riendas duramente y todo se volvió a cortar. Decidimos caminar sobre un camino de arena de Ramada Paso y al tiempo lo vemos venir a Josè con la volanta a toda velocidad, con el fin de cansar un poco y amansar a las yeguas, que otra vez se habían puesto mañeras y no podíamos dominarlas. Subimos a la volanta, y todo anduvo bien por media hora, cuando a “La negra” se enloqueció y salió corriendo por la mano contraria de la ruta, con camiones que venían de frente; poco tiempo paso para que desenganchase todo su aparejo, mientras el balancín le golpeaba las patas, algo que la puso aún peor. Ramón Toledo nos ayudó otra vez, pero al dejarnos solas, otras vez las yeguas cortaron las sogas y se dispararon. Entonces nos ayudó un peregrino que había venido desde Santa Ana, que tuvo que sujetarlas y conducirlas, porque ya no querían avanzar entre los camiones, carros, personas y los no faltantes gritos de sapucay (grito indio). Finalmente, cerca de las 16 horas llagamos a Itatí, a la casa de Cosme, un tío de Mary. Siguió luego la misa en la Basílica y a la noche, por supuesto, una gran fiesta con baile y todos los ingredientes. La historia no terminó aquí, porque falta que cuente qué pasó con mis pedidos a Nuestra Señora de Itatí. Tan solo puedo adelantarles que por ahora la vida de nuestra familia ha cambiado de una manera absolutamente inesperada, casi al galope, desde aquel 20 de abril de 2006. Cuando pasen unos años y todo se consolide, podré terminar esta anécdota y entonces sabrán a qué me refiero. Les pido un poco de paciencia”. Los libros perdidos del Perito Moreno y de José Hernández Existe un libro de Francisco Pascasio Moreno que tiene la siguiente dedicatoria: “A mi querido primo Tomás Santa Coloma, de Francisco P. Moreno”. En realidad, Francisco P. Moreno y Tomás Santa Coloma no eran primos hermanos sino primos políticos, ya que el parentesco era a través de la mujer de Moreno, que era hija de Josefa (Pepa) Wright de Varela, casada con Rufino Varela Cané, hija a su vez de Rosa Jáuregui, nieta del Virrey Jáuregui, y de Agustín Wright, con quién se había casado Rosa Jáuregui al morir su primer marido, el Coronel Brandsen, héroe de la batalla de Ituzaingó. Por su lado, Tomás Santa Coloma estaba casado con Rosa Brandsen, nieta del Coronel Brandsen, quién había conocido a Rosa Jáuregui durante su campaña libertadora del Perú, ya que este oficial de origen francés pertenecía al Ejército de los Andes, al mando del General San Martín. Es decir, las que eran primas eran las mujeres de Santa Coloma y de Moreno. De ahí también el parentesco con Manucho Mujica Láinez, hijo de Manuel Mujica Farías y de Lucía Láinez Varela (nieta de Rufino Varela), quién casualmente estaba casado con Ana de Alvear Ortiz Basualdo, hermana de Felisa de Alvear, casada a su vez con Luis de Santa Coloma, bisnieto de Eugenio de Santa Coloma, hijo de Juan Antonio de Santa Coloma, otro de los protagonistas de estas anécdotas (ver La quinta de Quilmes y el tesoro perdido de los Santa Coloma). Aparentemente Manucho Mujica y Miguel Cané heredarón los "genes de escritor", ya que el abuelo materno de Manucho, Bernabé Láinez Cané, era primo de Miguel Cané. ver Manuel Mujica Láinez http://www.alacumbre.com.ar/manucho/manucho.htm Claro, ahora todos sus descendientes son primos, aunque en distinto grado. Volviendo al libro de Moreno, que trataba sobre la Patagonia(probablemente titulado Viaje a la Patagonia Austral), se perdió cuando a Tomás Santa Coloma (bisnieto), a la edad de 15 años, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llevarlo al colegio y luego prestárselo a su profesor de geografía, para “sumar puntos” –a esa edad no se valora mucho este tipo de recuerdos. Y entonces pasó lo que era de esperarse: hasta el día de hoy el profesor de geografía (“Chiche” F., como le decía su familia), no ha devuelto el libro, pese a los numerosos reclamos de ese entonces (han pasado más de 40 años). Quizá el libro esté olvidado en algún estante de una casa del Balneario Reta, frecuentado por Chiche, o quizá en alguna librería de venta de libros antiguos, o aún peor, quizá haya terminado como leña para un asado o destrozado por un cachorro de Dogo Argentino. Sin embargo, no puede descartarse que algún día alguien lea esta anécdota, recuerde el libro y su dedicatoria, y entonces, comprendiendo su verdadero significado, devuelva el libro de Moreno a su dueño. Dicen que quién presta un libro es un tonto, pero mucho más el que lo devuelve. Yo diría que este dicho más bien refleja nuestra “bendita” viveza criolla, que así nos tiene a maltraer. Esta anécdota también muestra cómo se va evolucionando a medida que pasan los años y uno se va poniendo más viejo, es decir, más parecido al viejo vizcacha del Martín Fierro, y un poco más sabio; es cuando comenzamos a valorar los recuerdos y tradiciones, aunque en algunos casos las pérdidas pueden ser ya irreversibles. En este sentido Internet puede ser un gran avance, ya que es más difícil que estás líneas terminen mordidas por un perro -aunque nunca se sabe. Y hablando del viejo vizcacha, existe casualmente otro libro dedicado por María Antonia Goycoechea Santa Coloma de Santa Coloma y que dice: “Conservá con cariño este libro que fue en el primero que leías cuando aprendiste a leer, por lo cual te lo envío. Buenos Aires, diciembre 23/961, Mamasita.” El libro se titula “Personalidad Parlamentaria de José Hernández” “Personalidad Parlamentaria de José Hernández, Tomo III”, impreso en los talleres gráficos de la Compañía Impresora Argentina, S.A., el 12 de Diciembre de1947, y había sido impreso por encargo de la Honorable Cámara de Diputados de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, como homenaje a José Hernández, y desde luego a su “Martín Fierro”. Este libro estuvo durante más de cuarenta años en una biblioteca sin llegar a su destinatario, porque no decía a quién estaba dedicado, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. "Un día de invierno del año 2006, me encontraba de visita en lo de mi madre. Ya estaba por irme, cuando de repente me sentí atraído por un viejo libro de la biblioteca ubicada en el pasillo de entrada. Fui atraído por ese libro de una manera muy misteriosa, porque había allí cientos de otros libros. Entonces lo tomé, lo abrí con curiosidad y pude leer la dedicatoria. Con enorme sorpresa, ni bien comencé a leer la dedicatoria reconocí el libro perdido por tantos años. Y con gran cariño recordé a mi abuela, quién me había enseñado a leer de corrido, antes que mis maestros con ese libro. Claro, ahora el libro no parecía enorme, gigantesco e interminable, como lo tenía guardado en mis recuerdos de niño, cuando todo nos parece más grande de lo que en realidad es. Lo más llamativo de esta historia, es que siempre recordaba y comentaba a mis hermanos y amigos cómo había aprendido a leer con mi abuela, antes que con mis maestros, y por medio de un enorme y viejo libro que era la biografía de José Hernández (según mi recuerdo). Y todo ocurrió así, porque ya desde muy chico este libro me había llamado la atención y sentía curiosidad por saber qué decía; de modo que tuve que aprender a leer para satisfacer mi curiosidad de niño. Casualmente había vuelto a relatar esta historia unos días antes de encontrarme finalmente con el libro, como si hubiese presentido el reencuentro. Curiosamente, si hubiesen pasado unos pocos años más sin llamar este libro mi atención, el significado de su dedicatoria y su gran valor sentimental se hubiesen perdido para siempre, porque mi abuela no dejó mi nombre en la dedicatoria y nadie sabía a quién pertenecía. Ahora tiene una dedicatoria más que dice: “¡Al fin lo encontré! ¡Muchas gracias Mamasita! Tomás A. Santa Coloma Señorans, 9 de Julio de 2006, ¡45 años después!” " Si algún día se encuentran con alguno de estos libros, al menos ya sabrán el porqué de sus dedicatorias, y también conocerán la pequeña historia llena de recuerdos que ellas guardan. Las dos estaciones de tren Santa Coloma Después del redescubrimiento de nuestros orígenes vacos, Luis, Fernán y Luz de Santa Coloma han retomado la vieja tradición de usar boinas vascas en Santa Coloma, un pueblo que queda entre San Antonio de Areco y Baradero, en la Provincia de Buenos Aires. Luis de Santa Coloma afirma que la estación y la localidad llevan ese nombre por su abuelo, Carlos de Santa Coloma. La estación se estableció primero y luego dio lugar al desarrollo de un pueblo que se denomina también Santa Coloma, y a otra Iglesia de “Santa Coloma”, construida por donaciones de Felisa de Alvear, esposa de Luis de Santa Coloma y madre de Luz, Luis, y Fernán de Santa Coloma. Probablemente algo similar ocurrió en España con tantos otros pueblos e Iglesias de “Santa Coloma”. Es decir, en algún momento una Iglesia dio origen a un pueblo y éste al apellido toponímico "de Santa Coloma", pero por ahora el tema es similar a la historia del huevo y la gallina. Por otro lado, se puede ver en los mapas de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, que sobre un ramal del Ferrocarril Urquiza, existe una estación de trenes denominada Tomás Santa Coloma, en homenaje a uno de los fundadores de la Unión Cívica y promotor de la construcción del Ferrocarril a Bolivia. "Un fin de semana de esos en que uno no sabe para donde rumbear, tomé el auto y nos largamos a la aventura de visitar la estación que llevaba el nombre de nuestro bisabuelo Tomás. Un cartel cerca de Areco señalaba el camino hacia Santa Coloma. Seguí la dirección indicada, pero no podía encontrar el camino... ni la estación. Preguntamos y nos respondieron “es por ahí nomás, detrás de esas casas". Más adelante, un cartel manuscrito, colgado de un poste y medio caído, indicaba con una flecha el supuesto lugar. Avanzamos con el auto pero no podíamos ver la estación. Entonces nos bajamos del auto y caminamos un poco, siguiendo unas viejas vías. Entonces me paré sobre una especie de terraplén de tierra y pasto para observar desde más altura. En ese momento pasaba una mujer con sus hijas caminando por las vías y aproveché para preguntarles por la estación. “Está parado sobre ella m’hijo...o más bien, sobre lo que queda de ella”, me respondió la mujer ¡Ni siquiera quedaban rastros del edificio o del cartel! Mi decepción fue enorme. Era el reflejo de lo que había pasado con nuestros ferrocarriles y con nuestro país. La amable mujer añoraba los tiempos en que funcionaba ese ramal del Urquiza por el progreso que había llevado a la zona (la estación se encuentra en el ramal que va desde Fatima a Rojas, en la Provincia de Buenos Aires). Luego me preguntó si yo podía hacer algo para que volviesen a reactivar el ramal, pero le contesté que lamentablemente no tenía los contactos y que no se me ocurría qué hacer. Y así nos despedimos como si nos hubiésemos conocido de toda la vida. Ahora, después de casi un lustro, cumplo con lo único que está a mi alcance para ayudar a esa mujer y a los pobladores de esa zona, que es relatar esta anécdota. Quizá entonces alguien con ese poder que yo no tengo lea esta anécdota, se inspire milagrosamente, decida estudiar nuevamente la rentabilidad del viejo ramal y porqué no, ordene su reactivación. Esta pequeña historia tendría entonces un final fantástico. De modo que si alguno busca la estación Tomás Santa Coloma que figura en los mapas, sólo la encontrará en ellos, hasta que un día los actualicen y ya ni siquiera exista en el papel, o hasta que alguien decida reactivar ese ramal del Urquiza y reconstruir la estación. No perdamos las esperanzas". Algo más sobre la historia de la estación Tomás Santa Coloma La estación Tomás Santa Coloma se encuentra actualmente bajo la concesión de la empresa America Latina Logística S.A. (ALL). Esta estación se construyó porque pocos kilómetros hacía el Este, cruzando el río Luján, existía y aún existe la Estancia San Miguel, que en el Siglo XIX ya contaba con un molino harinero. Con el fin de transportar su producción se construyó un ferrocarril económico, del tipo Decauville y los dueños de este FC, los hermanos Lacroze, habilitaron una parada cerca de la estancia San Miguel, bajo el nombre de Tomás Santa Coloma. Los hermanos Lacroze eran propietarios del Tranvía Rural, que luego fue denominado FC Central de Buenos Aires. El FC Central fue estatizado en 1948 bajo el nombre de FC Gral. Urquiza (véase Red ferroviaria argentina), de modo que el Decauville es un ramal del FC Urquiza. Cuando tiempo después se construye el FC Buenos Aires al Pacifico o FCBAP, estatizado en 1948 bajo el nombre de FC Gral. San Martín), a los directivos de este nuevo ferrocarril no les resultó conveniente tener que cruzar una vía Decauville que, como era preexistente a su línea, tenía derechos otorgados. De modo que el FCBAP llegó a un acuerdo con los propietarios de la estancia y construyó una nueva estación, denominada Estación Manzanares, donde finalizaban las vías del tren Decauville. El pequeño tren tuvo sus vías instaladas hasta 1989, año en que fueron levantadas desde el río Luján hasta la estación Manzanares. Una doble hilera de casuarinas, desde la estación y en línea recta hacia el Este, marca la traza de las vías; incluso se pueden observar obras de arte menores, de mampostería. El tren dejó de funcionar entre 1984 y 1985, cuando las autoridades de la municipalidad de Luján obligaron a volar el dique que desviaba las aguas del río para hacer funcionar el molino, con la excusa que no permitía el libre escurrimiento de las aguas (recordar las grandes inundaciones de esos años). El precario dique, totalmente de ladrillos, servía de puente para que el Decauville cruzara el río. Contrariamente a lo ocurrido con la otra estación Santa Coloma, en la estación (parada) Tomás Santa Coloma no llegó a desarrollarse un pueblo. Sólo se pueden ver algunas casas en los alrededores. Desde Manzanares existe un camino hacia el Oeste, perpendicular a las vías del FC San Martín, fácilmente detectable por los árboles que van en línea recta hasta la estación Santa Coloma, de la que actualmente solo queda la plataforma de pasajeros, difícilmente distinguible, y también restos de las bases del galpón del Decauville. Las dos columnas de la estación Vicente López (ex "Parada San Antonio"), una ventana al pasado de la quinta “San Antonio” La quinta “San Antonio”, vecina a la quinta de Olivos de los Azcuénaga (hoy Quinta Presidencial), fue en una época de Gaspar de Santa Coloma y de su esposa, Flora de Azcuénaga y Basavilbaso. Gaspar le puso el nombre de “San Antonio”, porque este Santo era el patrono de los vascos de la región de Arceniega. Así, el padre de Gaspar de Santa Coloma se llamaba Juan Antonio, su hermano y sobrinos se llamaban Juan Antonio, la tataranieta de Gaspar era María Antonia Goycoechea Santa Coloma de Santa Coloma, su hijo era Tomás Antonio Santa Coloma, y su nieto lleva el mismo nombre. Con el tiempo llegó el ferrocarril y se instaló una parada denominada "San Antonio". El último dueño de San Antonio fue Jaime Lavallol. Cuando finalmente se vendió, la quinta iba a ser demolida y el terreno loteado; entonces se intentó que el gobierno hiciese algo para conservarla; pero nada se logró y finalmente fue demolida en 1962, como tantos recuerdos de nuestro pasado Argentino (la casa de Rosas y tantas otras). Casi milagrosamente, al lado de las vías de la estación Vicente López, aún hoy persisten dos grandes columnas, que correspondían a la entrada de la quinta San Antonio (ver foto en http://www.vicentelopez.gov.ar/sec_privada/historia_privada.php). Están prácticamente intactas. Atahualpa, un taxista que tiene su parada en una casilla pegada a las columnas de San Antonio desde hace más de 30 años, conoce bien parte de la historia de las columnas: "Pertenecían a la estancia del Virrey Vértiz; todo el mundo en Vicente López lo sabe". Si uno lee viejos recortes de diarios locales, puede ver que antes de pertenecer a Gaspar de Santa Coloma perteneció a su suegro, Vicente de Azcuénaga. Y antes, probablemente perteneció al Virrey Juan José de Vértiz y Salcedo (Virrey en el período 12 de junio 1778 - 7 de marzo 1784). Pero otra versión afirma que perteneció al matrimonio Ibáñez de Echavarry, a quienes el Virrey visitaba con frecuencia y de ahí el nombre que se le adjudica (quinta del Virrey). Es decir, la información es confusa y se requieren más datos. Pasado el tiempo la estación tomó el nombre actual, probablemente porque uno de los vecinos era Gregorio Esperón, descendiente de una hermana del Dr. Alejandro Vicente López y Planes, autor de la letra del Himno Nacional Argentino. Y hablando de quintas y el Himno, la casa de Mariquita Sánchez de Thompson, en San Isidro, perteneció luego a Francisco de Santa Coloma y Azcuénaga, y en ella nació Francisco de Santa Coloma y Armesto, tatarabuelo del que aquí escribe. Luego adquirieron la casa la familia Beccar Varela, quienes la conservaron intacta; recientemente la donaron generosamente a la Municipalidad de San Isidro, para destinarla a un museo del que todos podremos disfrutar. Volviendo al relato de San Antonio, como ocurrió en Arceniega, "el paso de tiempo y la entropía" Véase la sección Las verdaderas “raíces” de la higuera del Parque Mitre de la Ciudad de Corrientes eran nuevamente implacables con Gaspar de Santa Coloma. Ahora, su paso por San Antonio y su bautismo parecían también seguir el mismo destino y quedar en el olvido. La buena noticia dada por Atahualpa, fue que las rejas aún existen y que están en el museo del Ferrocarril Mitre (Ferrocarril Central en aquella época), en Retiro. Y la mejor noticia fue que el intendente de Vicente López pronto correría la parada de taxis a otro lugar, porque van a hacer un pequeño museo y reinstalar las rejas. Después de todo ¡San Antonio va a sobrevivir! (al menos su historia y sus rejas). Y gracias a que el intendente de Vicente López es un gobernante que se preocupa por la tradición de su municipio y gracias a que esas columnas quedaron en tierra de nadie, donde no molestaban la construcción de ninguna casa o torre... pura casualidad! De modo que ahora, cuando pasen por la estación de Vicente López rumbo a San Isidro, llegando a la calle Roca (ni bien termina el andén), miren a su izquierda y allí estarán... y ya no podrán evitar pensar en la historia que ellas esconden. Pronto estará listo el pequeño museo y si lo visitan, conocerán la historia en detalle, sintiendo que son parte de ella, o al menos de su recuerdo. Y quizá también encuentren el paraguas de Manuela de Azcuénaga, o más bien, lo que queda de él y sabrán quién lo donó y cómo llegó hasta su dueño. Sin embargo, nadie sabe aún que San Antonio perteneció a Gaspar de Santa Coloma y que él le dio su nombre. Quizá para entonces se sepa. La quinta de Quilmes, las Invasiones Inglesas, y el tesoro perdido de los Santa Coloma Hace años aparecía en los diarios, al menos una vez al año, la historia del tesoro perdido de los Santa Coloma. Aparentemente el que contaba esa historia ya no está con nosotros y nunca más se publicó. Probablemente fue Manuel de Santa Coloma, quién decía ser el último de los Santa Coloma (de su rama). Se transcriben a continuación algunos párrafos de uno de estos artículos, escrito para el diario El Mundo por Mario B. de Quiros (periodista) el 9 de Agosto de 1938, refiriéndose a la Quinta de Quilmes de Juan Antonio de Santa Coloma: “-En su tiempo fue un palacio. Tenía 30 piezas, muebles de la India, puertas de Urundá, rejas de España… Y ahora, mírela… -Todo está perdido menos la fama del tesoro (cuidador). -¿Tesoro? (Quirós) -Sí, tesoro escondido… Es una historia que dejó en todos los fogones del partido de la Magdalena el resero Lorenzo Elaurría que vino a morir a los 89 años, cuando tenía vividos 90 años largos. Pero deje que le cuente lo que todo el pueblo sabe. Aquí vivió, en 1806, un caballero nombrado Juan Antonio Santa Coloma. Su mujer, doña Ana de Lezica, y sus tres hijas: Irene, Rosa y Juana Paula. Dicen que a cuál más linda. El patrón le había comprado el terreno a un tal Nepomuceno de Echevarría, y por aquellos años godos alzó esta casa que costó miles en oro. Fue ella el lujo más alto de todo el partido. Hasta que llegaron las invasiones. Una noche que llovía a cántaros, un chasqui trajo, cortando campos, la noticia. Los forasteros habían desembarcado allicito nomás, donde la costa se adentra, y se venían a puntería de fusil para la barraca. El patrón mando enganchar los caballos más troteadores a la berlina más liviana. Había que irse cuanto antes. Nadie sabía la intención que traían los milicos pelo colorado. La familia era rica por demás. Doña Ana y las tres niñas tenían joyas de reinas. Don Juan Antonio patacones de oro como para comprar lo que quisiera. En el apurón pensaron llevarse en el coche todo aquel platal. Pero no faltó alguien que dijo: ¿Y si nos atajan por el camino? Mejor era esconderlo. Pero, ¿de donde sacar tiempo si los herejes empezaban a quemar el campo a pólvora limpia? El patrón tenía como treinta esclavos. Un tal Damián, fiel hasta dejarse matar, era el de más confianza. Las niñas lo llamaron y dicen que le dijeron: “Escondé el cofre donde puedas. Después agarrá el caballo y alcanzanos”. Un rato después el coche rumbeaba para Buenos Aires. Pero el moreno no los alcanzó. Cuando los ingleses se fueron, el pobre Damián apareció tirado entre los muertos de la resistencia. Se había llevado el secreto del tesoro para el otro mundo. ¿En qué túnel de esta casa, al pié de qué árbol de éstos enterró las joyas y los patacones de su patrón? Nunca se supo. Dicen que unas de las hijas de Santa Coloma, hasta que fue muy viejita, se pasaba las horas con esas varitas que dicen descubren tesoros, buscando aquel platal perdido. Fue inútil. Ya ve, han pasado años que da miedo, y el tesoro –según el decir de don Lorenzo Elaurría-es como secreto de mujer, lo tenemos al lado y no damos con él...” Es cierto que Juan Antonio estaba casado con Ana María de Lezica y que tenía tres hijas con los nombres que se mencionan: Irene, Rosa y Juana Paula. Pero en realidad, tuvo en total 13 hijos, entre ellos Eugenio (Cónsul en Francia) y Martín de Santa Coloma (Coronel Rosista). La quinta de Juan Antonio fue donada por sus descendientes a las Hermanas de María Auxiliadora (Salesianas), quienes afortunadamente la conservaron. La quinta es hoy monumento histórico de la ciudad de Bernal, en Quilmes http://www.quilmesvirtual.gov.ar/nciudad/sta_coloma.php.